My Precious Girlfriend
by ChocolatDiamond
Summary: Yukina Kisaragi (OC), seorang gadis tsun kuudere yang naksir dengan kapten Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijuuro! Bagaimana juga hubungan persahabatannya dengan Momoi, Nagisa (OC), dan GyoYeon (OC)? OC Yukina & Nagisa BUKAN milik Choco! GyoYeon milik Choco! Bad summary, good story /digibeng/ Mind to RnR? (: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "My Precious Girlfriend"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas character is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, this OC (Yukina and Nagisa) doesn't mine, is a request from my friend named Erza Scarlet Gray Surge on facebook.**

**Akashi Seijuuro x OC (Yukina Kisaragi).**

**Genre : friendship, sedikit humor (?), romance, drama gaje XD**

**Warning! OOC (maybe), typo, bad story, faje, dll .**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY~**

Suatu pagi yang agak mendung, tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah kelam menyusuri jalan dengan wajah yang tak kalah kelam dari warna rambutnya (?). Tak lama kemudian, muncul dua orang gadis berseragam sama berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Yukina-chan, matte!" Yang seorang bersurai panjang nan merah muda.

"Nee-chan ma—"

'BRUK!' Panggil yang seorang lagi, sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung batu dan nyusruk seketika.

"Geez, Nagisa-chan, kau ceroboh sekali" Ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu, Momoi Satsuki, seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sahabatnya yang baru saja tertimpa musibah.

"Nee-chan yang meninggalkanku..." Nagisa pun meraih tangan Momoi dengan wajah ngenesnya.

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu bodoh?" Sang gadis berambut merah itu tiba-tiba menjitak pelan kepala Nagisa.

"Hehehe, gomen gomen, ayo kita berangkat, hari ini hari pertama kita seusai libur musim panas. Nanti kita terlambat!" Nagisa pun merangkul leher Momoi & Yukina, dengan senyum lebar di pipinya.

"Ah, benar juga, nanti Yukina bisa terlambat bertemu Sei-kun" Gumam Momoi sambil meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya. 'BLUSH' / Yukina pun blushing seketika.

"Aaa, cie cie.." Goda Nagisa sambil berjalan menggandeng erat tangan kiri Yukina, sedangkan Momoi ada di sebelah Yukina.

"Diam" Ucap Yukina dengan wajah kesal sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Geez, nee-chan ka—"

"Yukina-chan, Momoi-san, Nagisa-chan!" Saat di perempatan, tiga sejoli (?) itu mendengar suara gadis yang familiar di telinga mereka.

"Annyeong!" Ucap gadis itu sambil bergabung dengan Momoi, Yukina, dan Nagisa.

"Yang benar itu 'ohayou', Gyon-chan!" Sahut Momoi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa sajalah!" Sahut Gyo kesal. "Panas sekali..." Ucap Gyon pelan.

"Tentu saja, hari ini 'kan hari pertama musim panas" Jelas Nagisa antusias.

"Kalau di Korea, sekarang musim apa?" Tanya Yukina. "Harusnya sih, juga musim panas, oh, ya! Musim dingin nanti aku ingin mengajak kalian semua ke Korea Selatan, kalian mau ikut 'kan?" Tanya Gyo riang.

"HONTOU NI?" Teriak Nagisa & Momoi serempak, sedangkan Yukina masih tetap bertahan dengan wajah 'cool' nya pemirsa (?).

"Iya, nanti kuajak Kiseki no Sedai juga, ya" Sambung Gyon.

"Berarti Sei-kun diajak juga, wah, kesempatan bagus untuk Yukina-chan! (̯┌┐)" Ucap Momoi riang.

"Siapa tahu, nanti akan terjadi sebuah kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan disana, WAAAH..." Ujar Nagisa girang.

'BUK!'

Satu pukulan ringan (bagi Yukina) pun mendarat di kepala Nagisa dengan indahnya.

"Huwaa, itte itte itte..." Rintih Nagisa sambil terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Oi oi, kita sudah sampai, sampai kapan kau mau terus terusan merengek Nagisa?" Ketus Momoi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Gyon langsung menarik Yukina.

"Yukina mau ketemu Seijuuro-kun lagi 'kan? Ayo cepaaat!" "Nee! Matte—!" Nagisa & Momoi pun mengikuti Gyon & Yukina.

-Di Kelas-

"Aku duduk disini saja" Pikir Yukina sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja yang ada di paling depan.

"Disini aku yang duduk" Tiba-tiba Akashi muncul di depan Yukina sambil meletakkan tasnya juga.

"Ta..tapi 'kan aku yang menemukannya duluan!" Sahut Yukina.

"Hm? Baiklah.." Akashi pun pergi meninggalkan meja itu sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelah Yukina.

"Sama cewek aku ngalah saja deh.." Pikir Akashi.

"..." Yukina hanya bisa terdiam dengan rona merah berbaris di pipinya.

"Pagi pagi sudah begini, nanti siangnya bagaimana ya?" Ledek Momoi sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Yukina.

"Satsuki, diamlah..." Sahut Yukina dengan ekspresi kesal, tapi wajahnya masih memancarkan (?) rona merah.

"Momocchi! Yukinacchi! Kimcchi! Nagisacchi! Semuanya, selamat pagi!" Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning bersuara cempreng 10 octave (?) datang dengan riangnya. "Bisakah kau tenang pagi ini nanodayo?" Ucap Midorima yang enek dengan tingkah pemuda itu, Kise Ryota, sambil mengelus ngelus 'lucky item' nya hari ini.

"Geez, Midorimacchi hidoii ssu~" Rengek Kise tak jelas sambil menduduki kursi paling belakang.

"Kau itu bodoh tapi duduknya dibelakang, benar benar aho" Ucap Yukina dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa.

"Yukinacchi jangan bilang begitu ssu! Biar bodoh, aku ini tidak sebodoh si Ahominecchi ssu~!" Protes Kise sambil merapikan tasnya.

"Terserah" Gumam Yukina sambil menopangkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Nee, nee, Yukina-chan, aku pinjam penggaris dong, aku lupa bawa, hehehe..." Tiba-tiba Gyon datang menghampiri Yukina yang tengah bergalau ria (?) di mejanya.

"Kimcchi, pinjam punyaku saja ssu!" Lontar Kise dari belakang.

"Jangan panggil aku 'kimcchi' itu nama makanan, ikemen bodoh!" Ledek Gyon.

"..." Yukina hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil memberikan penggarisnya.

"Arigattou, Yukina-chan" Gyon pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Nee-chan, kita keluar kelas yuk! Mumpung belum bel!" Ajak sang 'nee-chan freak' dengan suara yang tak kalah cempreng dari Kise.

"Hmm, baiklah" Yukina pun beranjak dari kursinya dan—

'KRING'

Bel pun berbunyi.

"Yah, tidak jadi..." Keluh Nagisa.

"Yasudah" Pikir Yukina sambil duduk kembali. Tak lama kemudian, wali kelas mereka pun masuk. Segeralah sang wali kelas mengabsen nama-nama murid.

"Kisaragi Yukina!"

"Hadir"

"Hibiki Nagisa!"

"Hadir desu!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Hadir.."

"Tunggu— sepertinya tadi tidak ada Kuroko..." Pikir Yukina heran.

"Aomine Dai—"

'BRAK!'

"Sumimasen, aku terlambat!" Tiba-tiba datanglah sang juara bertahan 'terlambat' datang ke sekolah, Aho—Maksudnya Aomine Daiki, si pemuda dekil nan idiot.

"Dasar bodoh.." Gumam Akashi dan Momoi.

"Aomine-kun, ini sudah yang ke-96 kalinya. Berdiri di koridor!" Teriak sang sensei.

"Ha'i, sensei!" Aomine pun ngacir keluar koridor. Dan Yukina pun menjalani hari-hari sekolahnya yang absurd nan gila, bersama teman-teman nistahnya...

-Time Skip, pulang sekolah, sore hari-

Seusai latihan rutin, para anggota KnS pun pulang. Ada yang nongkrong (?) dulu di Maji burger seperti Aomine & Kuroko.

Kalau Yukina? Hmm.. Tergantung mood nya, kalau dia sedang bosan dia pasti akan pergi ke lapangan basket dekat rumahnya. Yup, dan sekarang Yukina sedang bermain basket sendirian di lapangan itu. Men-dribble bola dengan cepat, kemudian melakukan shoot dengan cekatan.

'Plok plok plok' /?

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah belakang Yukina. Ia pun menoleh.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Shoot yang lumayan" Akashi langsung mengambil bola basket yang tergelinding ke arahnya.

"Kau mau apa disini?"

"Hm? Mind to one-on-one?" Tantang Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Terserah" Dengan beringasnya Yukina merebut bola basket di tangan Akashi. Dan terjadilah duel maut antara dua monster ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yukina — Akashi

26 — 31

'Akh siaaaal!' Pikir Yukina dalam hati sambil menahan kekesalannya.

Tetap stay cool.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku.." Ejek Akashi dengan nada menghina.

"Karena aku selalu menang dan selalu benar.." Sambungnya.

"Sombongnya orang ini..." Gumam Yukina kesal.

"Aku pulang dulu, sudah sore, jaa" Yukina pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang. Mungkin karena kesal dikalahkan oleh Akashi?

"Tunggu" Yukina pun menoleh.

"2 minggu lagi kita Training Camp lho..." Ucap Akashi santai.

"Haah...?" "Iya, menurutmu lebih baik ke pantai atau ke gunung?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hmm... Terserah padamu, bukannya kau selalu benar? Kenapa tanya padaku?" Ketus Yukina lalu pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

"Dasar bodoh"

( ̷̴-̪ ▵ -̪)

-2 minggu kemudian-

Para anggota KnS menyewa sebuah Gymnasium & penginapan di daerah pantai nan panas itu. Mereka pun menjalani latihan keras dari Akashi. Bahkan Kuroko sampai mau muntah seperti orang hamil. Tapi untungnya, setelah latihan, mereka diijinkan bermain di pantai atau sekedar berenang (?).

"Yukina-chan ayo berenaaaang!" Panggil Momoi yang sedang bermain air di laut ke arah Yukina yang sedang duduk santai di pantai.

"Tidak, nanti kulitku terbakar.." Gumam Yukina. Sebenarnya, Yukina malu untuk memperlihatkan baju renangnya, jadi ia menggunakan T-shirt untuk menutupinya.

"Nee-chan ayo sini..!" Nagisa yang geregetan pun langsung menarik narik lengan Yukina.

"Wah, kau pakai baju renang, ya? Ayo lepaskaan!" Gyon yang nekat (?) langsung menarik T-shirt putih Yukina.

'SRET'

Dan akhirnya T-shirt Yukina terangkat karena tarikan Gyon. Sehingga dapat mengekspos Yukina yang mengenakan baju renang tosca polos.

"Uwaah... Yukina-chan, tubuhmu bagus sekali!" Ucap Gyon tanp rasa bersalah.

"Ternyata Yukina-chan badannya tsemok~!" Teriak Momoi heboh, hingga cowok-cowok Kisedai yang sedang sibuk main voli pantai mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk melihat kesemokan Yukina /authordibuang/

"Ih, apaan sih!" Yukina langsung mengambil T-shirt nya dan memakainya lagi.

"Eh, Yukina! Sayang tuh, bodi lu 'kan bagus! Jangan ditutupin begitu!" Ledek Aomine si mesum.

"A-HO-MI-NE..." Yukina langsng meng-glare Aomine dengan 'death glare' khas Akashi.

"Yukinacchi cantik ssu! Jangan ditutupi begi—"

'DUAK'

Sebuah bola voli mendarat dengan mulusnya ke kepala si bawel ini.

"Jangan mengoceh terus, ayo lanjutkan" Perintah si pelempar, Akashi Seijuuro. Yukina hanya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan 'kenapa-kau-melempar-bola-itu'. Pasti ada maksudnya... :v

-Skip, Bath Time!-

~Permandian cowok~

"Badanku remuk ssu! Sakit semua!" Rengek Kise sambil membenamkan setengah kepalanya.

"Aku juga lelah nanodayo"

"Coba saja, ada cewek cantik nan seksi yang mau mijitin gue yang eksotis ini.." Ucap Aomine sambil membayangkan sesuatu hal yang mesum.

"Jangan berpikiran jorok, Daiki" Ucap Akashi yang sedang berendam dengan tenangnya.

"Kraus kraus benar kata Aka-chin nyam nyam"

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MAKAN DISINI, JOROK TAU /ssu/nanodayo!" Teriak mereka serempak minus AkaKuro.

"Ano.." Semuanya melirik ke arah Kuroko.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing..." Ucap Kuroko dengan semburat merah di pipinya. /Author mimisan/

"Daiki, kau temani Tetsuya istirahat diluar.." Perintah Akashi.

"Ta—"

'CRIS CRIS'

Akashi langsung memainkan guntingnya dengan brutal di hadapan mereka semua.

"Baik baik!" Aomine pun menyerah dan mengangkut (?) Kuroko keluar.

"KYAA~ Ahahaha!" Terdengar suara tawa dari permandian sebelah yang dihuni oleh cewek-cewek montok kita (?) /apanya/

"Disana berisik sekali nanodayo"

~Permandian cewek~

"Hahaha! Nee-chan ternyata bisa ngelawak juga!" Ledek Nagisa.

'BUAK'

Yukina langsung meninju kepala Nagisa, sehingga Nagisa tenggelam di dasar kolam (?). Momoi & Gyon hanya terkekeh melihat si dua gila ini sampai Momoi mengatakan hal yang ehemvulgarehem.

"Tidak kusangka, Yukina-chan dadanya besar juga~!"

"Hah?" Lirik Yukina dengan glare dimana-mana.

"Yukina seksi dan semok, Seijuuro-kun pasti suka~" Celetuk Gyon.

'DUG'

Sekarang gantian, Gyo lah yang terkena pukulan maut Yukina.

"Geez~ Yukina-chan jangan seperti itu! Coba kau perbaiki penampilanmu yang tomboy itu jadi lebih feminine, dan juga tonjolkan daya tarikmu. Pasti Sei-kun akan tertarik padamu!" Momoi dengan semangat '45 memberi saran aneh nan absurd pada Yukina yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Au ah gelap -_-"

-Skip pulang TC, Author males /dibakar-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HOHOHO, gimana? Ini fic pertama KuroBas yang Choco post kesini! XD**

**Oh, iya, OC Yukina sama Nagisa bukan punya saya lho, itu punya temen pesbuk saya yang request fic ini :3**

**Lanjut? Jangan lupa review yah, I LOP YU MUACHH! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "My Precious Girlfriend"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas character is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, this OC (Yukina and Nagisa) doesn't mine, is a request from my friend named Erza Scarlet Gray Surge on facebook.**

**Akashi Seijuuro x OC (Yukina Kisaragi).**

**Genre : friendship, sedikit humor (?), romance, drama gaje XD**

**Warning! OOC (maybe), typo, bad story, gaje, dll .**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY~**

Seperti biasa, para kiseki no sedai akan menjalani rutinitas neraka alias latihan setan dari Akashi setelah bubar sekolah. Tentu saja ini membuat para kiseki no sedai dirundung frustasi. Terlambat sedikit saja sudah bisa disandingkan dengan gunting keramat, apalagi satu jam? Mungkin sudah jadi mumi firaun... Pfft~

"Kise, tumben larimu lambat sekali nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima yang baru saja melakukan 'three-pointer'.

"Mou.. Kakiku pegal sekali ssu! Sudah tidak tahan nih!" Kise pun nungging (?) di lantai dengan menyondongkan bokongnya ke belakang.

'BUK!'

"Jangan main-main bodoh!" Yukina pun menendang bokong Kise hingga sang copycat Kiseki no Sedai itu jungkir balik ke depan.

"Yukinacchi hidoii ssu~!" Protes Kise.

"Tapi, Yukinacchi perhatian sekali padaku, Yukinacchi suka padaku ya, ssu?" Goda Kise sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Yukina.

"Aih, lepaskan Kise!" Yukina pun meronta-ronta, tapi percuma saja, tenaga Kise lebih kuat.

"Hei, Ryota.. Cepat latihan, jangan menggoda Yukina, bodoh." Akashi pun muncul dengan perintah absolute nya (?).

'GLEK'

Kise pun merinding ngeri dan segera melanjutkan latihannya.

"Yukina-chan!" Panggil Momoi sambil berlari ke arah Yukina.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau tolong aku menyalin data ini?" Pinta Momoi sambil menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas.

"Baik." Dengan santainya, Yukina mengambil kertas itu dan segera duduk untuk menyalin data pemain-pemain dari sekolah lawan.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Akashi.

"Tak usah, terima kasih"

-30 menit kemudian-

"Akhirnya selesai.." Gumam Yukina sambil menyusun data-data yang dipinta Momoi.

"Nee, nee, Yukinacchi! Ayo kita one-on-one ssu!" Tiba-tiba si model narsis ini menghampiri Yukina dan menantang Yukina one-on-one. Kise itu bodoh atau apa sih? Sudah jelas dia sering kalah melawan Yukina, masih berani menantang? Ya ampun!

"Baiklah." Yukina dengan 'cool'nya langsung menerima tantangan Kise dengan mudah. Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

23-35

Ya, dan akhirnya Yukina menang dengan mudahnya. Siapa suruh Kise menantang Yukina sang monster (?) basket itu.

"Huee! Aku kalah lagi ssu! Yukinacchi tidak mau mengalah padaku ssu!" Rengek Kise sambil bersimpuh di depan Yukina.

"Kau yang menantangku, tapi kau yang kalah, baka." Yukina pun meninggalkan Kise dengan cueknya, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar gedung Gym.

"Nice match, Yukina!" Puji Aomine yang sedang mengelap wajah buluknya (?) dengan handuk.

"Huh.." Yukina pun mengabaikan si A(h)omine dan pulang. Begitulah keseharian Yukina di SMP elit Teiko bersama teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai nya.

(˚̯́∇˚̯̀)

Liburan musim dingin pun tiba, Yukina dkk pun liburan ke Korea, tepatnya ke Seoul, mereka singgah di sebuah villa yang tidak terlalu besar. Yukina & Nagisa satu kamar (karena Nagisa tak mau dipisahkan dari nee-chan tertjintahnya). Momoi dengan Gyo, Akashi dengan Midorima (Midorima lagi apes :v), Kise dengan Aomine, dan Murasakibara dengan Kuroko. Di Seoul, mereka mencoba berbagai wahana salju disana, berendam di onsen, mencoba makanan Korea (ini favoritnya Murasakibara), dsb.

Di suatu malam, semua anak KnS dan tidak lupa cewek-ceweknya (?) sedang bermain kartu di lantai ruang tengah villa tersebut. Yukina yang memakai T-shirt turquoise lengan panjang & hot pant soft pink hanya duduk di sofa.

"Geez! Aku kalah lagi ssu!" Rengek Kise.

"Karena kau tidak menggunakan strategi saat memainkannya nanodayo.." Ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kisechin..nyam..sedang..nyam..tidak beruntung...nyamnyam..." Sambung sang raksasa ungu, Murasakibara sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Jangan makan sambil ngomong! Itu jorok nodayo!" Protes Midorima yang jijik.

"Aku menang." Dan ternyata, yang menang adalah Akashi, bukannya Midorima.

"Dasar sombong, jelas-jelas kau kalah, baka..." Ledek Ao(dim)ine.

"Akashi-kun sugoi desu.." Ucap Kuroko.

"HWAA! Kuroko sejak kapan kau disini!?" Aomine pun terbelalak saat melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba nongol di sampingnya.

"Sejak tadi.."

"..."

"Hoaam.. Aku sudah mengantuk, aku mau tidur dulu, kurang tidur tidak bagus untuk kulit.." Ucap Momoi sambil merenggangkan badannya yang sudah mulai kaku lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Aku juga ngantuk, aku tidur dulu, ya.." Aomine pun ikut-ikutan dan mengikuti Momoi.

"...Berhubung Akashicchi sudah menang, dan permainannya sudah selesai. Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Kurokocchi!" Ajak Kise pada Kuroko.

"Tak masalah."

Kise & Kuroko pun jalan-jalan keluar.

"Aku lapar, Akashi, kau mau makan? Ayo kita ke kedai 24 jam di sebelah.." Ajak Midorima pada Akashi.

"Ayo pergi." Sekarang giliran Midorima & Akashi. Yang tersisa disini tinggal Yukina, Gyoyeon, Nagisa, dan Murasakibara pemirsa (?).

"Aku mau beli snack dulu, daah Yukinachin, Gyochin, Nagichin~" Ucap Murasakibara sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi ke minimarket dekat villa.

"Aku ngantuk! Mau tidur ah!" Nagisa pun ikut-ikutan Momoi & Aomine.

"..."

"Hahaha, tinggal kita berdua.." Tawa garing Gyo memecah keheningan.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, Gyo" Ucap Yukina.

"Hei, aku penasaran dengan Momoi-chan dan Aomine-kun, kau yakin kalau mereka benar-benar tidur? Kurasa mereka sedang bermesra-mesraan.." Ucap Gyo sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Yukina.

"Tidak baik me—" "Ayo kita selidiki!" Tiba-tiba Gyo menarik tangan Yukina dan segera berlari ke lantai 2 untuk mengecek kamarnya dengan Momoi.

"Kau siap, Yukina?" Goda Gyo.

"Siap apanya—" Yukina pun sweat dropped melihat kekepoan Gyo.

'KRIET'

Gyo pun membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan dan... MOMOI TIDAK ADA DISANA! 'BLAM'

Gyo kembali menutup pintunya.

"Yukina, bagaimana kalau kita lihat kamarnya si aho itu.." Ajak Gyo.

"Hei, apa kau gila? Mau apa kau mengintip kamar cowok hah?" Ketus Yukina dengan nada penolakan yang teramat jelas (?).

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes, ayo ikut!" Gyo pun kembali menarik tangan Yukina dan menyusuri lorong kamar Aomine. Saat mereka ingin berbelok ke pertigaan kamar Aomine...

'DEG'

Mereka berdua pun tersentak karena melihat aura-aura hitam dari arah belokan.

"Itu apa, Yukina-chan?" Tanya Gyon sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Entah" Jawab Yukina. Sebenarnya ia juga merinding... Tetap stay cool

'TAP'

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas.

"A—"

Dan ternyata...

"Are? Yukinachin, Gyonchin, ngapain malam-malam disini? Kamarmu 'kan bukan disini..." Dan ternyata yang muncul hanyalah Murasakibara. Yukina sweat drop seketika.

"Etto, kami sedang jalan-jalan, oh, iya, Yukina-chan aku duluan ya, jaa!" Gyon pun pergi. Dan mereka tidak jadi men-stalk Momoi & Aomine. Bodoh sekali, Momoi & Aomine 'kan hanya teman masa kecil, mana mungkin mereka mesra-mesraan?

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

"Yukinachin mau?" Tanya Murasakibara memecah keheningan, sambil menyodorkan sekotak pocky.

'Tumben...' Pikir Yukina.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih" Tapi Yukina menolaknya.

"Yukinachin aku tidur dulu, ya, oyasumi." Murasakibara pun pergi. Yukina pun sendirian...

-Yukina's POV-

Menyusahkan sekali ditinggal di lorong gelap ini sendirian. Mana dingin pula! Haah... Mau tidak mau aku harus berjalan ke kamarku yang cukup jauh dari tempatku sekarang... SENDIRIAN Aku tidak takut sih, tapi Nagisa sering menceritakan tentang hantu lorong Korea. Aku jadi agak ngeri.

Sampai iris mataku menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang sedang berjalan ke arahku. Aku terkejut, tapi...

"Yo" Ternyata Akashi-kun. Aku hanya terdiam & menghentikan langkahku.

"Yukina..." Dia menatapku dengan sangat intens & serius, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

"Ayo 'one on one' denganku." Ajak Akashi. Halah! Kupikir apa! Tunggu, 'kan diluar sedang turun salju, apa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Shogi..." Ucapnya santai.

Aku hanya facepalm..

Lalu sweat dropped..

Aku pun menerima ajakannya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Mengajak one on one shogi saja sampai begitu. Astaga...

"Baiklah..." Desisku agak kesal. Kami berdua pun berjalan ke ruang tengah yang ada di lantai satu. Disana sudah tersedia sebuah papan shogi lengkap dengan biji-bijinya (?).

"Ladies first..." Ucap Akashi-kun yang duduk santai di atas sofa sambil memakai sweater polos berwarna abu-abu yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

"..." Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi-kun memenangkan permainan ini dengan mudahnya. Yaah, dia memang pintar, hebat, dan tahu segalanya. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya?

Tapi, justru itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau lumayan hebat" Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun menghampiriku dan mengusap rambut merahku dengan lembut. Tampak senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Aku hanya menunduk dengan semburat merah di pipiku.

"Sudah malam, ayo kuantar ke kamarmu.." Ajaknya sambil menarik pelan tangan kiriku. "Hn" Aku pun mengangguk pelan sambil menggenggam sweater nya, berjalan menyusuri lorong besar yang gelap. Dia pun mengantarku sampai depan pintu kamarku dan Nagisa.

"Arigattou, Akashi-kun" Ucapku pelan.

"Hn, oyasumi.." Dia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, aku pun masuk & mengunci pintu kamarku. Keesokan harinya... .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bengek! Karena TuberColosis sudah mainstream :v

**HUWEEEE! MAAF KARENA SAYA BARU BISA UPDATE! DX**

**Abis ini cerita baru author yaitu 'Saranghae Oppa~!' GoM x reader :3**

**Maacii udah baca fic Choco, pai pain MUACH~ :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : "My Precious Girlfriend"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas character is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, this OC (Yukina and Nagisa) doesn't mine, is a request from my friend named Erza Scarlet Gray Surge on facebook.**

**Akashi Seijuuro x OC (Yukina Kisaragi).**

**Genre : friendship, sedikit humor (?), romance, drama gaje XD**

**Warning! OOC (maybe), typo, bad story, gaje, dll .**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY~**

Pagi pun tiba, para anggota KnS (min Kuroko) yang kurang kerjaan sedang perang bola salju diluar. Untuk apa mereka pagi-pagi begini main bola salju? Mungkin mereka sedang dilema karena tidak bisa bermain basket di saat salju begini..

Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja! Mereka tidak akan bisa mendribble bola, karena bola basket itu tidak akan memantul di tumpukan salju yang empuk. Ada-ada saja...

"Ng?" Yukina yang tadinya masih tertidur di kasur empuknya langsung terbangun mendengar suara para cowok-cowok yang sedang perang bola salju.

"Nee-chan sudah bangun? Cepat mandi & ganti baju, kita ikut mereka main diluar yuk!" Ajak Nagisa yang sudah bangun sejak tadi.

"Hah?" Dengan malas, Yukina menengok ke arah jendela yang ada di samping kasurnya. Tampak para anggota KnS sedang perang salju.

"Pfft~" Yukina menahan tawanya melihat Akashi yang wajahnya terkena lemparan bola salju Kise.

"Sudah, jangan menonton saja! Ayo kita ikutan!" Nagisa menarik tangan Yukina dengan paksa.

"Iya, iya." Yukina pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian Yukina keluar dengan celana panjang hitam jeans, T-shirt lengan panjang bergambar kumis (?), jaket putih polos, dan syal coklatnya. Tak lupa ia merapikan surai merahnya itu.

"Ayo" Yukina segera mengambil iPhone nya, diikuti Nagisa di belakangnya.

'KLEK'

Tampak Momoi & Gyoyeon berdiri dengan santai di depan kamar Yukina. Momoi dengan T-shirt pink bertuliskan 'BadGirl', jaket tosca, syal bergaris putih & pink, hot pant hitam jeans dan sepatu flat shoes putih nya. Gyon dengan T-shirt rajutan putih, hot pant pink, jaket bergaris abu-abu & putih, syal coklat muda, dan high heel 10cm putihnya.

"Sudah siap?" Momoi pun menggapai lengan hangat Yukina. Nagisa pun menggandeng tangan sebelah Yukina. Gyon berjalan disamping mereka sambil tertawa bersama.

.

"OI! Coba kau hindari!" Teriak Aomine bersemangat sambil melempar bola salju besar ke arah Kuroko.

"Ignite pass, kai!" Kuroko dengan absurd nya meng-pass bola salju itu hingga hancur.

"Hah...?" Aomine cengo.

"HYAAH! Rasakan ini nee-chaaaan!" Nagisa melempar bola-bola salju kecil dengan kecepatan turbo (?) /lukiraayam/

'ZREET'

Yukina hanya bersembunyi di balik benteng salju buatannya.

"Gak kena~ week!" Ledek Yukina. (Kok Yuki malah ooc...)

'BUHK'

Entah dari mana ada bola salju yang mendarat di wajah Yukina dengan mulusnya.

"E..etto—Yukina! Sumimasen.." Ternyata sang pelempar bola salju ini adalah Akashi.

"Ugh.." Yukina malah sakit kepala. Gimana nggak? Bola salju 'kan dingin, kalau kena kepala? Yah, puyeng lah! XD

"Kepalamu sakit, ya? Sini aku antar kau istirahat ke dalam.." Di luar dugaan, Akashi malah menggendong Yukina. Yukina blushing berat, dan terus meronta.

"Tu-turunkan aku!"

"Diam, perintahku adalah?"

"...absolute.." Akashi menyeringai.

"Bagus."

(Sekarang mari kita sorot si dua merah alias AkaYuki) Yukina yang tadinya memberontak untuk digendong, sekarang malah keenakan nemplok di dadanya Akashi.

"Hei, kau kelihatan nyaman sekali" Ejek Akashi sambil tersenyum nakal.

"A-apa maksudmu? Turunkan aku!" Pinta Yukina.

"Hmm?" Bukannya menurunkan Yukina, Akashi malah membawa Yukina ke kamarnya.

'BRUK'

Akashi dengan kasar menidurkan Yukina di atas kasurnya.

"Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku menginginkanmu..." Ucap Akashi yang ada di atas Yukina sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Akashi-kun! Kau mau apa!?" Berontak Yukina. Ia tidak sadar kalau semburat merah sudah menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku..."

"Hah...? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BENGEK**

**~CURAHAN HATI SEORANG AUTHOR~**

**Maaf, Choco baru bisa ngomong banyak di chapter 3 ini! Dx**

**Maaf juga karena Choco gabisa bales Review kalian minna! Tapi tetep author baca dan author hargai review kalian kok (:**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini :v semoga kalian diberikan ketabahan dalam menghadapi update author yang lama. AMIN /authordilindes/**

**Nanti di chapter 4 Choco banyakin humor nya, dan di chapter 5 (FINAL) akan banyak romance nya :3 fic ini cuma fiveshot kok. Soalnya Choco mau lanjutin fic Choco yang "Saranghae, Oppa~!" itu lho. Jangan lupa RnR ya~! w**

**Udah dulu, ah kolom CHSA saya, Happy reading, minnah~! :v**

***kabur bareng yeti***


End file.
